A sampling and analysis system for detecting substances is known from DE 197 51 363 B4. A test strip with a collection matrix and with a detection matrix is exposed to the analyte to be detected. After conclusion of the phase of collection, the analyte is reacted with a binding partner in a one-step process by adding a developer solution and the presence or absence of the analyte in the detection matrix is displayed. The prior-art analysis system is an immunochromatographic detection reaction, in which the detection reaction can be read and analyzed via an optical aperture.
Users frequently wish to carry out the analysis of the test strip automatically, because it may be difficult at the site of measurement to perform the individual analysis steps in the correct sequence in time and with precision. A sampling and analysis system with automated chromatographic analysis of a chip-like detection system by means of an optoelectronic scanning device is disclosed, for example, in DE 39 02 402 C1.
The individual measuring channels of the detection system are brought by means of transport rollers into the range of action of the optoelectronic scanning device in order to make it possible to perform a longitudinal scanning in the individual colored measuring channels. Since the detection reagent reacts in the channels directly with the substance to be detected during the measurement, the color reaction that becomes established can be analyzed directly. If, however, a developer solution is needed for the detection reaction, it may happen that this cannot be distributed uniformly within the test strip when the analysis is carried out, in addition, in a measuring device housing that is closed towards the outside. The consequence of this is that the measurement results may vary and greater measuring uncertainties will arise.